memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-Prime
For the universe referred to as "Terra Prime" by the residents of Earth-17, see Earth-1. Earth-Prime is one of the many universes in the new multiverse created during the Anti-Monitor Crisis. It, along with the new multiverse, was created by the Spectre and the Paragons after the Anti-Monitor destroyed the previous multiverse, though at the cost of Oliver's life. It was created with elements from Earth-1, Earth-38, and Earth-TUD5 mixed together in an amalgamation that forms this new reality. A team was later assembled as this Earth's guardians. History The Spectre created a new multiverse, with this universe being part of it, after all of the original multiverse was erased from existence. Due to the vibration frequencies being different in this multiverse, this Earth had no access to the rest of the new multiverse by normal means. Events (in chronological order) B.C. *Big Bang (dawn of time) A.D. *Hong Kong Alpha-Omega release (2375) *The Undertaking (2379) *S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion (2379) *Invasion of Slade Wilson's Mirakuru army in Starling City (2380) *Invasion of Zoom's army in Central City (2389) *Dominator invasion (2389) *Invasion of time traveling Nazis (2390) *Battle of Heyworld (2392) *Anti-Monitor Crisis (2392-2393) *The formation of the Crisis team (2393) *Deathstroke/Prometheus attack on Star City (2393) Possible future *Fall of Star City (2411–2412; presumably erased) Notable individuals Residents *Abhararakadhararbarakh/Abra Kadabra *Emiko Adachi *Bryan Akins *Michael Akins *Alexei *Nyssa al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul (deceased) *Talia al Ghul *Barry Allen/The Flash *Leslie Jocoy/Amunet Black *Barron/Technocrat *Bianca Bertinelli *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *Logan Bertinelli *Maria Bertinelli *Victor Bertinelli *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Jaco Birch/The Hotness *Slam Bradley *Brandon *Sterling Brooks *John Byrne *Jonathan Cartwright/Mouse *Joseph Carver *Charlie *Grace Choi *Ryan Choi *William Clayton *John Constantine *Keven Dale *Alex Danvers *Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *Damien Darhk *Nora Darhk/Fairy Godmother *W. Desrochers *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker *Marlize DeVoe *William Dey *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *John Diggle *John Diggle, Jr. *Sara Diggle *Rosa Dillon/Top *Doris *Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Edgar *Edgar's mother *Vesper Fairchild *Jack Faust *Dan Fisk *Forbes *Forbes' wife *Steven Forbes *Lucius Fox *Luke Fox *Peter Gambi *Gamemnae/Gemma Cooper *Allegra Garcia *Esperanza Garcia/Ultraviolet *Gleek *Gardner Grayle *Gary Green *Gravedigger *Grodd *Mary Hamilton *Catherine Hamilton-Kane (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Kevin Harris *Reggie Harris *Connor Hawke *Bill Henderson *Nate Heywood/Steel *Hewitt *Jeanie Hill (deceased) *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Jeremiah Holt *Cecile Horton *Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Gene Huskk *Kamilla Hwang *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Helga Jace *Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch *Vanessa Jansen/Block *Latavious Johnson/Tattooed Man *Beth Kane *Frankie Kane/Magenta *Jacob Kane *Kate Kane/Batwoman *Keith/Goldface *Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman *Jonathan Kent *Rama Khan *Anatoly Knyazev *Laurel Lance (deceased) *Quentin Lance *Sara Lance/White Canary *Lois Lane *Brie Larvan/Queen Bee/Bug-Eyed Bandit *Ichiro Lestrapes *Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty *Astra Logue *Maryam Luqman *Lena Luthor *Lex Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Marv *Mary *Kayla Mason *Maurice *Arielle Mcalpin *Eva McCulloch *Mary McGowan *Tommy Merlyn *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Anthony Paul Mitchell (deceased) *Moore *Sophie Moore *Erica Moran *Nia Nal/Dreamer *Natalie *Nicholas II *Kyle Nimbus/The Mist *Odell *James Olsen/Guardian *Kelly Olsen *Emily Palizzi *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Khalil Payne/Painkiller *Alfred Pennyworth *Janet Petty/Null *Anissa Pierce/Thunder/Blackbird *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Jennifer Pierce/Lightning *President of the Federation *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (deceased) *Moira Queen *Mia Queen/Green Arrow *Robert Queen (deceased) *Thea Queen/Speedy *Querl Dox's father *Querl Dox's mother *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Zoe Ramirez *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Grigori Rasputin *Rory Regan/Ragman *Ryan Reynolds *Robles *Russell Rogers (deceased) *Andrea Rojas *Alexei Romanov *Alexandra Romanova *Anastasia Romanova *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Saracon *Sargon the Sorcerer *"Scarecrow" *Winn Schott *Winslow Schott Sr./Toyman *Amara Scott *Ava Sharpe *Benjamin Siegel (deceased) *Simone *Felicity Smoak *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Lynn Stewart *Derek Stricker *Evelyn Stillwater-Ferguson/Lady Eve *Solovar *Sullivan *Behrad Tarazi *Zari Tarazi *Zari Tarazi's father *Nasreen Tomaz *Parker Torres *Trevor/Deathstroke *Axel Walker/The Trickster *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Webb *Wellington *Riggs Wellington *Joe West *Wally West/Kid Flash *Iris West-Allen *Tobias Whale *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Tony Woodward/Girder *Mona Wu/Wolfie Refugees from the original multiverse From Earth-2 *Shay Lamden/King Shark *Laurel Lance/Black Canary From Earth-TUD12 *Harrison Nash Wells From Earth-TUD14 *Beth Kane From Earth-TUD15 *Brainiac 5 (formerly; currently in the Big Brain) From Earth-TUD16 *Querl Dox (formerly; currently in the Big Brain) From Earth-TUD17 *Brainiac 5 (formerly) *Selena (formerly) *Selena and Vita's sister (formerly) *Vita (formerly) From Earth-TUD18 *Brainiac 5 (deceased) From Earth-TUD19 *Winn Schott (deceased) From Earth 71 *Laurel Lance/Black Canary From Earth 56 *Sara Lance/White Canary Known locations *Argo City *Colu *Krypton (destroyed) *Sol **Earth ***Bialya ***Bogotá ***Cambodia ***China ***Corto Maltese ***Dinosaur Island ***Fortress of Solitude ***Fiji ***Gorilla City ***Italy ***Kasnia ***Kooey Kooey ****Kooey Kooey Island ***London ***Markovia ****Markovburg ***Nanda Parbat ***North China Sea ****Lian Yu ***Qurac ***San Monte ***Santa Prisca ***Russia ****Saint Petersburg ***Tinasha ***Tokyo ***United States ****Baltimore ****Burbank ****Freeland ****Gotham City ****Happy Harbor ****Hawaii ****Los Angeles *****Hollywood ****Metropolis ****Missouri ****Central City ****Midway City ****National City *****Shelley Island ****New York *****New York City ****Star City ****Washington, D.C. ***Zambesi **Mars *Swan Moon Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 8 *"Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 5 *"Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Five" *"Meet the Legends" ''Batwoman'' Season 1 *"How Queer Everything Is Today!" *"An Un-Birthday Present" ''Supergirl'' Season 5 *"The Bottle Episode" *"Back From the Future - Part One" ''Black Lightning'' Season 3 *"The Book of Markovia: Chapter One: Blessings and Curses Reborn" *"The Book of Markovia: Chapter Two" *"The Book of Markovia: Chapter Three" *"The Book of Markovia: Chapter Four" ''The Flash'' Season 6 *"Marathon"